vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GUMI/@comment-78.104.189.116-20170604215018/@comment-53539-20180627070341
That doesn't mean she is good quality though. Easy to tune means you can adjust her voice to how you want and she is very flexible in this case, meaning her tones adjusted so you can get more out of her or fix problems. This can be either inside Vocaloid or outside using external tools. I've seen debate on what "easy to tune" means, but this is what Sonicwave means. In this case though, if we're talking about a voice that adjusts easy, then miki always beat Miku on that front. However, miki has 1 vocal and Miku has 4 others, formerly 6. Though miki can XSY with other members of Ah Software (except Yuki) while Miku can only XSY between V3 and V4x releases, so miki has acess to more tones still over then Miku. Gumi's not easy to tune and has always resist change, this is why it was ness. for her to have extra vocals, the 4 extras she had originally were that flexibility she lacks. In short, Gumi could not be tuned easy at all, though I've seen some western fans claim otherwise. This is what actually held back Gumi at the start a low. The whole "easy to tune" thing is a nod left over from her V2 release and came about as more Vocaloids were released like Gumi who could not be tuned easily to how the producer desired them to be. Its the reason why so many OCs with so many slightly adjusted vocals could exist, though many lacked distinction. Big Al was said to have "come out of the same factory as Miku" as Miku so he had the same thing, his tones adjusted easy. Both V2 releases had a slight singspiel-ness to them, with Big Al being especially known for it, but both were voiced by amateur singers while gumi was not 100% the case. So Gumi sounded more realistic and actually could "sing". This is something you can see happening between Cyber Diva and Cyber Songman, Cyber Diva doesn't really sing as she isn't expressive and Songman does because he is. Either way, we're still comparing two vocaloids whose original releases were not great and were LQ. Both are also somewhat limited in range... The idea of "easy to tune" is funny when you consider by Sonicwave's meaning of the phrase, we have the likes of Una, Kokone, IA and Macne Nana or Petit who have large vocal ranges full of tones. This is the issue with a lot of V2 era vocals who has come into later engines, their often outclassed by many modern Vocaloids. This also is what makes Lumi and Rana stand out as their more V2-like then V4-like due to their vocal range or tempo range. Edit: I will note that besides triphones, V3's also had larger samples, this fixed the Vocaloid2 vocals issues to do with tone collapse in the process. So updates from V2->V3 that was just "add triphones" may not have benefitted from this. At the end of the day we're in V4 and Miku's vocal range has been adjusted, while Gumi is more or less the same as her V2 vocal. At the end of the day I look at Gumi's 10 voicebanks and don't see the advantage of them, whereas with Miku who has half the V4 voicebanks, ignoring EVEC, benefits a lot more from her vocals not all being just simple tone changes. Each of Miku's voicebanks has a specific role and their own vocal and tempo range. To me that's better overall. But there are still plenty of vocaloids who can do more, and of the two of them... Dont' forget you could always XSY Kokone or Una with Gumi.